1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly to a reflection type liquid crystal display device, and an electronic apparatus comprising the reflection type liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional liquid crystal display device which employs a transmission polarization axis changing optical element such as a TN (Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal, a STN (Super-Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal, or the like in which the polarization axis is rotated, a structure is used in which the transmission polarization axis changing optical element is held between two polarizers, and there is thus the problem of low utilization efficiency of light, particularly, the problem of a dark display in a reflection type display device.